


A new friend

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Politics, Reverie, also a bit of feels just because, what happens when the entourage is dismissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shirahoshi meets Rebecca.





	A new friend

During meetings requiring only the rulers of World Government affiliated countries, their entourage is dismissed. For the time being, Shirahoshi and her three brothers are enjoying one of the large swimming pools in Mariejois.

Emerging of the water, the mermaid princess spots pink hair hiding behind a pillar. She calls out for help, "Brothers-sama, I think someone is spying on us..."

Fukaboshi swims towards his sister and out of the pool, using a bubble coral to float above the green grass surrounding the site. "Who's there ?", he asks.

Rebecca jumps out of her hideout, startled. "Just me ! I'm Rebecca, princess Viola's lady-in-waiting. I'm sorry if I scared you. I... I've never seen merfolk from that close before, I'm just curious."

Seemingly relieved, Fukaboshi invites the young girl. "Then come over here, we don't bite", he smiles.

Shirahoshi crosses her arms on the pool's edge and examines Rebecca.

The adolescent from Dressrosa watches with wonder as Ryuboshi and Manboshi make their way towards her, and sits cross-legged in front of them in the grass. "So you're King Neptune's children ? You've come all the way from Fishman Island... How is life down there ?"

Shirahoshi pipes in, "I'll tell you all about it if you tell me about life on the surface !"

Rebecca smiles, "That's a deal ! I can't believe I'm actually talking to the mermaid princess..."

They talk for an hour about each other's lifestyle. And in the process,  they learn so much more : that they're about the same age, that both their similar hair colors are natural, that they're both princesses and that they both met the Strawhats. Shirahoshi asks a few more questions about life outside the castle and not being a regular princess, before Rebecca is called on a small personal Den Den Mushi to join Viola.

As she watches the young girl leave, the mermaid princess asks Fukaboshi, "Brother-sama, do you think Mother would be proud ? I made friends with a human..."


End file.
